Some short stories
by DraNYC
Summary: I was out of idea for the title because this story i wrote was a combination of a lot of things. This is the first time i write a "Tangled" fiction, hope this won't be too bad.
1. Did you just hit me?

She saw a man sneak into the tower, from that window. He was absolutely no mother, a total stranger. Grabbed her frying pan, she came closer and surprisingly gave him a hit on the head.

"Bang!"

She hid, and slowly looked at the window direction.

No sign of the stranger.

"_What? But how did he…"_ She stepped closer to the window, wondered if the stranger had escaped through the window just in 5 seconds. He must have had lightning speed!

"Excuse me!" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see…

"Did you just hit me?" The stranger was staring at her, half angry half annoyed and little shock.

"_Wait, I don't have time to see him standing there. He's a stranger!"_

With that thought, she hit him once again.

"Ouch" He simply said


	2. Is this you?

Vladimir stopped them on the way out, pointed at the wanted poster he was holding

"Is this you?"

Flynn and Rapunzel looked at the poster to see…

"What the hell is this?" Flynn asked, the voice proved that he was really really annoyed and shock. And he was even embarrassed as Rapunzel and Pascal kept on giggling behind him.

The wanted poster showed Flynn in a dress, dancing around.

"You look so beautiful!"

"Would you just stop saying that!" Flynn murmured "When I find out who drew this stupid poster, he can say the 'Farewell' word to his life! I swear!"


	3. I see the

The boat was not steady at all and standing up was not a good idea.

But who care? Eugene even stood with one leg only and sang excitedly

"And at last I see the…"

"Oh my, Eugene look out, it's slippery!" Rapunzel shout to Eugene as he almost fell out of the boat. But it was too late…

He was under water, watching fishes swimming around.

_"Hah right, now at last I see the fish!"_

"I told ya!" Rapunzel voice was somewhere over him

_"I should have followed the script!"_ Eugene thought while swimming back to the surface.


	4. Let down your hair!

Eugene was standing at the bottom of the tower, charmingly said

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

But instead of the hair, there was something as hard as rock hit him on the head!

"Sorry! That's my chair!" Said Rapunzel from her room

"You use rocks for chairs?" Eugene shouted to the room, but received no answer. He continued "I'm not kidding, let down your hair!"

Pow!

This time, something even harder hit him. And a voice above that thing

"Where are you?"

"Down here sweetie! What is this thing now?"

"Oh, this is my old bed."

"Why are you so strong?"

That was totally reasonable: Pulling up an adult for 6 years may give you super power and muscled arms!


	5. Fencing

Fighting with the captain of the guards – Damuel – was the worst idea!

Damuel said that he'd teach Eugene how to use the sword, and well, now when he knew how to use it, Damuel kept on attacking and all that Eugene could do was running around and tried to avoid Damuel.

"Okay, that is enough! I'm gonna finish it right here!" Thought Eugene, and he pointed at the sky "Look!"

"What? Where?" Asked Damuel, turned to see what Eugene just pointed at while he tried to attack Damuel.

"Take this!" Eugene said in a low voice, came along with that was an evil smirk.

But….

"That trick was too old, Rider!" Damuel stopped his sword with his thumb and finger only.

"Oh God, I'm in trouble!"

"Sure you are, Rider!" Said Damuel

"I'm doom!"


	6. Annual

Rapunzel held mother Gothel arm and happily said "It's my birthday! Ta-da!"

"No, no, it can't be!" Gothel shook her head "Your birthday was last year!"

"That's the funny part about birthday, mother! It's annual..."

"No it's not!"

"Then so is your birthday mother, it's not annual! But..."

"But what?" Gothel asked worriedly

"But... for 12 years you force me to give you present for your birthday. It's annual, mother, and doesn't even fair!"

"Ah... I..."

"So... mother?"

"Okay fine, it's annual!"


End file.
